A Broken Family
by RozalineGrey899
Summary: 15-year-old Rose Hathaway and her boyfriend 17 almost 18-year-old Dimitri Belikov finally give everything to each other on the night of Dimitri's prom. Will the consequences of that night come back to haunt them? And how will Rose's parents react when they were against their relationship in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I wanted to write another story but I am not giving up on Truth or Lie. A special thanks to Romitri99 for this idea. You guys should check out her story Heart by Heart. It is amazing. Anyway, I hope you guys like the start.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead.**

Rose POV:

I was the luckiest girl in the world. Any girl that had Dimitri Belikov as a boyfriend would be lucky. We've known each other since I was 13 and he was 16, now I was 15 and he was 17 almost 18. That's why my parents didn't approve. Yes, there was an age difference between us but to me...age didn't matter. I loved Dimitri and Dimitri loved me. My parents were never around anyway. Either my dad was away on business nd my mom went with him or they were going on some lavish vacation. They pretended like they cared but, truly, I was just an inconvience to them.

Dimitri said that by the time I graduated high school, he would have some money saved up and we could live together. He wanted to own his own companies. Be a CEO. He was a very good negotiator but when he started talking about business stuff...I was lost. Him and his best friends, Ivan and Jay, were going to do it together since they were each contributing a third of the start up money.

"Come on, we have to start getting ready," Ali, my best friend and Ivan's little sister, was the first one to get off the bed.

Me, Ali and my other best friend, Lissa, were all invited to the guys' senior prom. I was invited by Dimitri, Ali by Jay, and Lissa by Ivan. I sat up on the bed and said, softly,

"I think tonight's the night."

"Really?" Lissa asked, excitedly, and I nodded.

Dimitri and I have been together for a year. Maybe some people didn't approve of our relationship but I didn't care. Tonight was the night I would be ready to give everything to Dimitri. We've never really set a time for it but we both knew it was going to happen before he left for Seattle, where he was starting up his business. That was the business central, practically. New York would be a little harder for them to get a start up because their properties were much more expensive and blah, blah, blah.

"Then we have to glamour you up," Ali said.

My prom dress was a teal, A-line, princess V-neck, floor-length, chiffon dress with beading. It was so beautiful and Dimitri was going to love it because I was wearing a black lace panty and strapless bra set under my dress. The girls curled my hair and then pulled it off my face in a half up, half down hairstyle. But they kept my makeup light since they claimed I didn't really need it.

"Okay, we're ready," Liss announced as the three of us stood in my full-length mirror.

We looked fucking amazing! And it made it so much better that I was doing this with two girls that have been with me since pre-school and were like my sisters. The doorbell rang and my housekeeper answered it. Taking a deep breath, I followed the girls out to the top of the staircase. All three of the guys looked amazing, but my eyes were only for Dimitri. He had his shoulder-length brown hair flowing freely like I loved it and his chocolate brown eyes lit up when he saw me. His 6'7 stature and lean, muscular build was covered by a tux. The girls and I walked down the stairs slowly, lifting our dresses a little so we wouldn't trip over them.

"You look beautiful, Roza," Dimitri smiled at me, lovingly.

"Wait until you see what's under it," I whispered against his lips.

He smirked and kissed me with much more passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and lost myself in our kiss as our tongues engaged in a slow, sensual dance. Everything was perfect. It was just the two of us in our own little world...well, not for long.

"Yeah, we're still here," Ivan interrupted and I pulled away, laughing.

"Later," Dimitri whispered in my ear.

We've made out and explored a little but we've never actually had sex. We wanted to wait for the right time. And wanted to make it special. How much more special could it be than doing it on prom night, in a beautiful hotel suite? When the guys led us outside, there was a long, black, fancy limo waiting for us.

"Damn, you guys know how to impress a girl," Liss said and we all looked at her, surprisingly.

Liss does not curse. Ali and I are the ones that usually do all the cursing. I mean, I was the worst out of the three of us but when Ali got mad...she got mad. No one wanted to be on her bad side. My friends weren't cowards. We got in the limo where a few bottles of champagne were chilling on ice and there were 6 glasses. The guys popped open the bottles and all of us got our glasses filled.

"To the best and last prom of our lives," Ivan toasted, raising his glass.

"Cheers," we all laughed and clinked our glasses together.

How could this night get any better? I had a feeling the ride to the hotel where the prom was being held in the ballroom was more fun than the actual prom was going to be. When we got there, everyone was showing up in limos or fancy cars. I think Ali, Liss, and I were the only sophomores there. There were juniors but no sophomores besides the three of us. We went to St. Vladimir's High School where everyone was either rich or there on a scholarship so it wasn't a very large school. My parents made very large donations to the school every year to keep them from expelling me considering I skipped most of my classes at least three times a week, I was caught drinking alcohol on campus, and even getting in a fight from time to time.

The music wasn't bad but it wasn't until 10 o' clock that they started playing fast songs, the food was great and I was practically stuffing my face with stuffed mushrooms and shrimps (not really something people would expect to serve at a prom, but the hotel was too elegant for chips, I guess), but I was so anxious to leave with Dimitri that I couldn't focus on anything else.

"Are you ready to go?" Dimitri came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Finally," I said, grabbing my coat and he helped me slip it on. "Wait, aren't we just going upstairs to a room? What do I need my jacket on for?"

He smiled and led me out,

"It's a surprise."

When we got outside, he lifted me into his arms making me squeal with laughter...And I never squealed. He walked a few blocks down from the hotel before I noticed we were going more into the woods. It was kind of creepy at night but I felt safe with Dimitri. Crap, I forgot to tell Ali and Liss that I was leaving. Well, they would know I was with Dimitri and I would just text them later.

"Dimitri, why are you carrying me? And why are you taking me into the woods?" I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"First, I don't want you to get your pretty dress dirty and you're wearing heels. Second, I wanted to give you something more romantic than just a hotel room," he smiled down at me; god, I loved his smile.

We stopped in front of a small cabin and Dimitri set me down to open the door. When he opened it, I saw rose petals all over the blanket-covered floor and so many candles lit. There was more champagne and my favorite treat: chocolate-covered strawberries. Usually, I would think this was so cheesy but the fact that Dimitri did it all for me...

"I love you," I launched myself in his arms and pressed my lips against his. "This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me."

He took my face in his hands and looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, "Roza, you deserve the best. I want to give you that. I promise you that I will get you away from this place as soon as possible. We'll never have to come back. I love you, too."

Our lips met in a fiery kiss again. His tongue found mines and started competing in a battle for dominance. I moaned quietly and ran my hands through his hair. He unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. I smiled when his eyes widened at my undergarments.

"Do you like?" I bit my lip.

"I love," he whispered, before kissing his way down my neck and sucking on my sweet spot, making me moan again.

He picked me up and I kicked my heeels off before wrapping my legs around his waist. Dimitri carefully kneeled down on the blankets and laid me down underneath him. I took his suit jacket off and threw it across the floor. He groaned when I started to kiss his neck and then suck on his earlobe,

"Roza..."

I unbuttoned his shirt and slid off before running my hands across his broad shoulders and down his hard chest. He unclasped my bra with one hand and kissed down my chest. My eyes rolled in the back of my head when Dimitri started licking, kissing, and sucking on my breast while massaging me _down there_ gently. It felt so good. Unlike anything I've ever felt before.

"So wet," he groaned in my ear.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked, confused and a little insecure.

He gave me a kiss that got rid of every insecurity I was just having,

"It's a very good thing. And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on, Roza. There's nothing for you to be shy about."

He kissed down my stomach and slid my panties off. His lips kissed around my thighs but they weren't where I needed him most. When he reached the apex of my thighs, he looked up at me, silently asking for permission and I nodded, quickly. I gasped and grasped the blankets when his mouth found my throbbing core.

"Dimitri," I moaned, one of my hands reaching down to tangle in his hair. "Don't-don't stop."

He explored me and tasted me like I was his favorite meal and I started feeling something I've never felt before. Stars exploded in my vision and I realized that I just came for the first time. Dimitri kissed his way back up and kissed me, letting me taste something a little salty when I realized that must be me. He positioned himself at my entrance and ran a hand over my hair,

"I'll be gentle, okay? It's going to hurt a little."

I nodded, bracing myself. He slowly sunk into me and I gasped as I felt the pain for the first time but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Dimitri stayed still inside me, letting me adjust to the feeling and his size.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, cautiously.

"Yes," I nodded to reassure him.

He started to move, in and out, in and out. Over and over. He mumured my name, like it was a prayer, and I moaned his. He started to move a little faster and when I started to reach my climax again, I moaned out,

"Dimitri!"

He stilled inside me and grunted as he came with me,

"Roza."

My walls clenched around him as I took him for everything he had. It felt right. Every little bit of it. Maybe I was still young and people told you to wait for the right person before you had sex but Dimitri was the right person. Not even being overdramatic. He was the one I was meant to be with. And, as he made love to me all night long...I knew what I mean to him as well.

**So this was just to kick off the story. Next chapter will be the chapter before Dimitri leaves. I hoped you guys liked it and sorry if the lemon was bad. I tried my best. Please review. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to the people that followed, reviewed, or made my story one of their favorites. Please, please, please try to get me to at least 10 reviews for this chapter. Read and enjoy. Thanks. **

**Rose xoxo**

Rose POV:

We arrived at the airport a couple of weeks later. The guys were able to get their diplomas early because they already had enough credits to graduate. I didn't want to say goodbye but...this was what Dimitri was meant to do. And he was going to come back for me. I knew he was. My parents may think I was being naive but Dimitri said that by the end of this year, he should have enough money to fly me out to Seattle.

"Roza, you've been quiet this entire time," he said, while we were waiting for his flight.

Jay and Ivan were talking to Ali and Lissa. We needed the space.

"I'm scared," I admitted quietly, my voice cracking.

He pulled me into his arms and brushed my hair behind my ear, "Of what?"

"Everything. What if you meet someone else? Or realize that I'm not good enough for you-" I started but he cut me off by kissing me with passion.

I sighed and kissed him back. Eventually, he would have to say something but I just wanted to relish the feel of his lips on mines and the two of us being in our own little world without having to worry about anyone judging us. He slowed our kisses down before kissing my forehead.

"There is no woman that could ever take your place. It won't be as long as you think. I promise, once you come to Seattle...we can do anything we want. Okay? You just have to trust me," he brushed my cheek with his long fingers and I nodded.

"Flight 671 to Seattle, boarding now," the lady over the intercom announced.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he smiled and kissed me one more time before releasing me.

I hugged Ivan and Jay tightly before they had to leave. I've never really been an emotional person but I couldn't help the tears streaming down my cheeks now. Ali and Lissa wrapped their arms around me. We may look like three clingy girlfriends, crying in the middle of a airport because our boyfriends just left, but that wasn't true. It was just going to be a long year.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to my house. Well, mansion. My parents were loaded but that didn't matter because they didn't treat me like I was their own. To them, I was a brat that never meant anything to them. Well, my mom was a bit more open about it than my father was, but he never stopped her from saying nasty things about me.<p>

"Where were you?" My mother demanded.

She was wearing a cocktail dress and my dad was wearing a business suit so they must be going to one of his company parties. I never went because I was never invited. Besides, it was only 5:30 in the evening, yet she acted like I was walking in at 3 in the morning. After leaving the airport, Ali, Liss and I went to Ali's house and indulged ourselves with junk food and chick flicks. I only came back home to get clothes for a couple of days so I could spend a few nights at Ali's house. It was basically my refugee camp.

"At Ali's. But don't worry. You won't have to look at my face for long because I am staying at her house for a couple of days," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I walked past them.

But I stopped in my tracks when my father said,

"I thought we told you to stay away from that boy."

I didn't need a name to know what we were talking about. They wouldn't get off my back about staying away from Dimitri. They said he was just as worthless as his father was and he would end up beating me like his father did to Olena. Dimitri would die before putting his hands on me and it wasn't like they cared anyway. I was just a mistake.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't act stupid, Rose," Mom took something out of an envelope in her hands and threw a bunch of pictures on the foyer coffee table.

I walked, slowly, over to the table and picked up the pictures. They were pictures of me and Dimitri. Kissing...holding each other...and even going to the cabin. Oh my god. I knew my parents liked to go low but I never thought they would sink to this level. Though, I shouldn't have been surprised. They liked to keep me on a short leash.

"How did you get these? Do you have someone following me?" I exclaimed.

I knew my parents hated me but they would go this low? Dimitri was only 18, legally an adult, and I was a minor. If these pictures got out, he could get arrested. But I shoulsn't be surprised. Janine and Ibrahim would do anything to hurt me. And I've had enough. I told myself I would deal with it until Dimitri could come back for me but I could not spend another day, let alone a year, in this place which was basically the seventh circle of hell.

"If you don't stop this, we will take matters into our own hands, Rosemarie," my mother said, harshly.

I threw the pictures on the floor and they scattered,

"Do whatever the hell you want. I'm leaving."

Without even going to get clothes, I stormed back out. If I stayed in town, they would just drag me back to the house and I couldn't take it anymore. Dimitri wasn't prepared for me to just show up in Seattle and I needed to learn how to take care of myself. All my life, I've depended on someone else and I was fucking sick of it. I wasn't a child anymore. I needed to grow up. When I got to Ali's house, her and Lissa already had on their pajamas and were setting all the snacks and stuff up.

"Where are your clothes?" Liss asked, confused.

"My parents know I'm still seeing Dimitri and I just can't be suffocated by them anymore...I want to run away."

* * *

><p>We ended up at a bus station by midnight. it wasn't like we could exactly afford plane tickets and the money we had scraped together was only enough for three bus tickets, food, and a motel room for one night, maybe two. I didn't want them to give up their lives for me but Ali lived with her aunt and uncle who were never around (her parents gave her up) and Liss lived by herself over the allowance she got from the bank from the trust fund her parents left her. They died in a car accident two years ago. At first, Liss was staying with Ali but a month ago, when Liss turned 16, she started getting money from the bank and she could move back into the house her parents left for her. We were in this together. As sisters.<p>

"Where do we go? Seattle?" Ali asked.

"No. We need to let the guys get settled first. If we go now, we'll just ruin their plans. Liss, don't you have a cousin in Denver?"

"Yeah, he would definitely let us stay at one of his houses. But it'll be hard trying to convince him not to call your parents, Rose," Liss warned me.

"This is the only choice we have," I shrugged before buying the bus tickets.

An hour later, we were on the bus. If only I had known that that would be the start of a long journey for me.

**Sorry for the short chapter but it was the best place to stop it. Please review and so sorry for the late update. I have so much going on in my life right now and I hope you guys understand. Again, please review. :) Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi guys. So sorry for the delay. My life is so hectic and I just had to stop and take a breath but I'm back. Now, I will also try to update Truth or Lie and I will soon if you guys can get me to 20 reviews. Please, just take the time out to say something. Even if it's just constructive criticism. I'll really appreciate it. Thanks. :) Oh, and there will be a time jump in this chapter.**

**Rose xoxo**

Dimitri POV:

I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. We've been in Seattle for a couple of weeks now and Ivan's friend totally hooked us up with a three-bedroom apartment. Now, we were just looking for the perfect place to set up Acer Enterprises (A/N: If anyone knows a good business name then I'm open to suggestion).

Rose was so worried about me messing around with someone else while were apart but never, not in a million years, would I cheat on the love of my life. She was everything to me and as soon as I got every ready for us, I was going to propose to her. We were going to be together without anyone telling us that we couldn't be. If I had to wait a year, that was fine. I just hoped she felt the same way. Rose was everything to me. My heart and soul. The reason I had to live. The reason I was doing any of this. She deserved a good, stable life because I knew her parents didn't give that to her. When I went to my bedroom, I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and dialed Rose's number. She answered after the third ring in a quiet voice,

"Hey."

My beautiful Roza sounded so...down. I wished I was there to hold her in my arms and make love to her until she knew how much she meant to me because I couldn't put it into work.

"What's wrong, milaya?" I sat down on the bed and checked my laptop for any emails.

"Nothing, nothing...I'm-I'm just tired," she yawned for emphasis.

"Do you want to talk later?"

I didn't want us to be anymore distant from each other than we already were.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry. I just want to be able to give you my full attention when we talk," she explained, softly.

"It's fine...I'll call you later. I love you," I wanted to make sure she knew that, completely.

"I love you, too."

All I could do was hope that she could stick by me as much as I was sticking by her.

Rose POV:

When we arrived at Greyhound, Denver's bus station, Liss' cousin was waiting for us. His name was Adrian Ivashkov, he was only 23 but he was married and had a baby on the way. Apparently, he owned a real estate business which was like really successful so he had a bunch of estates. One of them he was going to let us stay at. He said we could stay there free of charge but if we wanted luxuries like cable or something we were responsible for that and food, feminine products. It was better than having to pay for everything.

"Hey, little cousin," Adrian grinned when he saw Liss and they hugged. "Damn, if I knew your friends were this hot I would've waited."

Ali blushed and both of us laughed. Liss punched him, playfully.

"Don't let Sydney hear you say that," she said. "Thanks again for doing this, Adrian."

"One of my friends sold me his car for 2 grand so here are the keys to it and the house. If you need anything else, call me," he hugged Liss, dropped the keys in her hand, gave Ali and I a wave then got into a Silver Lexus.

The car was actually a Honda Civic but it was in good condition. Maybe I could deal with this for a year. It was all going to be worth it when Dimitri and I were back together. I don't want us to be so distant. I love him more than anything else in the world but I was scared he was going to find someone that actually deserved him. The address to the house was already put into the car's GPS system so Lissa drove us to the house. It was so pretty. There was a large porch and a surrounding garden. The house was big but it wasn't a mansion. It was perfect for us.

"Wow. We get to live here?" Ali gasped.

I smiled. I could definitely do this for a year until I was back with Dimitri. This was not what I was expecting at all. When we went inside, it was even more beautiful than the outside. There were 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms but every single room in the house was big so we could be comfortable. After we came back from the market, I called Dimitri and went to my new room.

"Roza?" He answered after two rings, yawning.

"Hey...I didn't wake you up, did I?"

I missed him so much and all I wanted was to be in his arms right now.

"No, no. We've just been working a lot...How are you doing?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"I'm good...really. I just really miss you," I admitted.

He sighed, "I miss you too, milaya." Then I heard a woman's voice in the background. "Roza, can I call you back?"

Was he lying to me already? I bit my lip and felt my heart break a little but I kept my voice strong so he wouldn't think I was crying or anything.

"Um-yeah. Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

We said our "I love you"s and goodbyes before hanging up. The next week passed by in a blur. I was sleeping for long periods of time and throwing up and stuff. It was most likely food poisoning so I didn't worry about it. But, one day, the girls came into my room with Ali holding a pharmacy bag. Probably something for the food poisoning. But, when I opened the bag...it was a pregnancy test. Three different brands, actually.

"W-what is this? Is this a joke?" I scoffed, sitting up in bed.

"Rose, we looked up the symptoms," Ali said, gently. "There is no way that it is food poisoning. Please...just take the test. We'll stay with you."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes,

"I can't-I can't be pregnant..."

Liss took my hand in hers. They gave me some privacy while I peed on all three sticks but they waited with me. Five minutes later, I was met with two pink lines, a blue cross and the word "PREGNANT." I broke down and started sobbing. Dimitri was the father. No doubt it. We never used a condom and I was a virgin that night in the cabin.

"You have to tell Dimitri-" Liss started but I shook my head, frantically.

"No! No, okay? I can't! He's starting his business and I can't put this on him. That would be selfish of me," I insisted.

Ali shook her head,

"Rose, if you're keeping the baby it would be wrong to rid him of the chance of getting to know his child."

Was I keeping the baby? My hands fell to my stomach. I didn't believe in abortion and this baby was created out of love. It was Dimitri's child and maybe I wasn't ready. Hell, I _knew _I wasn't ready but...I wouldn't be able to bring myself to give my baby up.

"I'm not telling him," I said with finality. "I can't ruin his life."

_*8 months later*_

I held my two week old baby girl in my arms. She was the light of my life and I would never regret her. Rosalie Alexandra Hathaway. My pride and joy. She looked exactly like her father. After the day I found out I was pregnant, I didn't talk to Dimitri. I completely cut him off. Ali and Lissa were pissed off at my decision not to tell Dimitri but they let it go after a little while and they were amazing aunts. I even became good friends with Adrian and his wife, Sydney. They had a son, Malcolm. He was a handsome little boy and now he was 6 months old.

"Are you ready?" Ali came into my room.

I nodded. We were going to pick up some more stuff for Rosie and some groceries. Liss, Ali and I worked at an office building as secretaries. It paid pretty well and I was currently on maternity leave. But my boss was really understanding.

"Yeah," I made sure Rosie was warm before following Ali out.

Her birthday: December 17th. She was a winter baby like her father whose birthday was January 17th. I missed Dimitri so much but...he had a future in business. My future was taking good care of my daughter. People may not agree with me but they weren't in my situation. When we arrived at the local market, I put Rosie in one of the carts with the car seat.

"So, when did Aiden say you coud return to work?" Liss asked as we walked down the cereal aisle.

Aiden was our boss.

"He said whenever I was ready. And I think I'll wait until she's about three months old. Then I could put her in daycare."

"I think he likes you," Ali nudged me.

I rolled my eyes. Don't get me wrong. Aiden was really sweet and drop dead gorgeous but I couldn't think about any other man but the father of my child. I grabbed a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and tossed it in the cart before going into the baby aisle. As I reached for a pack of Huggies diapers, I heard a voice that made my heart ache,

"Roza?"

* * *

><p>I turned around to see the man whose heart I probably broke. He smiled when he saw me but I saw the hurt in his eyes when he saw Rosie.<p>

"Dimitri...what are you doing in Denver?"

He looked so different. He still had the same shoulder-length hair and chocolate brown eyes but now everything he was wearing was designer. From his tie to his shoes and probably even his socks.

"I have a business deal here and I'll be here for a while...Roza-" he sighed but I cut him off.

"If you will excuse me, I have an appointment," I lied before walking past him before I cracked and told him right then and there this was his baby girl.

Dimitri's POV:

When I saw Roza with the baby girl, my heart broke. She had a baby by another man? Is that why she cut me off? The baby was a newborn. She was so small and beautiful. I couldn't keep my head straight. Our business had taken off and in less than a year, we were millionaires. By halfway through the next year, our company will reach a billion dollars mark.

I didn't understand why Roza did what she did. I would've taken care of her and gave her everything she needed or wanted. And I was still going to try and get my Roza back. She belonged to me. And if I had to take care of another man's child...so be it.

"Dimitri!" Jay shouted my name, making me look up.

I was in my office and daydreaming about Roza so I didn't hear Jay calling my name over and over. He looked at me like I was an alien or something.

"Bro, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jay asked.

"Rose had a baby," I said, softly.

Ivan's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

I ran my hands over my face, nodding.

"Yeah...she looked exactly like her. I can't believe she would cheat on me..."

Jay thought about it for a moment, grabbed his jacket, then walked out without another word. I looked at Ivan, who just shrugged. I would get Roza back...if it was the last thing I did.

**Again, so sorry for the delay guys. I'll update Truth or Lie soon. Promise. Please review and get me to 20 reviews? I know people are reading it so please please please just leave something to let me know you guys enjoy it and I'm actually writing for someone? :)**

**Rose xoxo**


End file.
